


Воспоминания о будущем

by less25, Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Howl", Allen Ginsberg - Freeform, Explicit Language, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Pastiche, Poetry, Prophecy, Writer Chuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чак Шерли пророчествует</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминания о будущем

**Author's Note:**

> поэма «Вопль» принадлежит Аллену Гинзбергу, «Сверхъестественное» принадлежит Эрику Крипке, а мы просто развлекамся;  
> если Вы не хотите читать поэму А. Гинзберга "Вопль" (Howl), то Вы можете посмотреть одноименный фильм, в котором рассказывается как о поэме, так и об авторе.

**1.**

Я видел безумцев, в погоне за призраками теряющих все и вся... Измученных и утративших веру, колесящих по дорогам Соединенных Штатов;

Самоназначенных мстителей, алчущих крови, в дешевых меблированных комнатах напивающихся до бесчувствия, сожженных изнутри, раздавленных колесом бытия; миропомазанных оружейной смазкой, коронованных венцом безбрачия, крещенных серебром и солью;

Хиппующих древних ангелов, совокупляющихся с блудницами, погружающихся в радужную бездну химической преисподней;

Тех, кто наблюдал за потоками крови, льющейся с потолка, исчезающей в пламени, кто бежал и не знал, что всепоглощающий огонь уже внутри, что от него не избавиться, не укрыться, не затушить;

Тех, кто встретился с потусторонним миром и навсегда изменился, кто увидел смутные образы, что стали реальностью и развратили разум;

Тех, кто вел машину сквозь ночь, заправляясь кофе и бензином, пожирая себя, детей, женщин, друзей... Кто оставлял их, чтобы найти себя, но потерял и то последнее, чем владел;

Тех, кoгo лишили будущего, лишили души, лишили надежды над начертанными мелом знаками на полу больничной бойлерной, в клубах серы, под рычание голодных псов;

Тех, кто трясся в холодных комнатах, забытый, униженный, брошенный, кто лез через окна в чужие дома, чтобы украсть частицу чужого праздника;

Тех, кто был схвачен, когда поле взрывалось и пылало, когда сирены отчаянным воем будили спящих в своих постелях обывателей;

Тех, кто ждал, кто уходил, кто искал, кто терял, кто пил, кто ходил на собеседования, учился, охотился, влюблялся, совокуплялся, покупал кольца, выбрасывал бумажки с телефонными номерами, не звонил, не приезжал, хотел забыть, не мог забыть, просыпался в кошмарах, засыпал в пьяном бреду, просыпался в новый день, жил от дела к делу, изменялся, не изменяясь;

Бесконечные дороги Соединенных Штатов, облака над полями, ленты разделительных полос, словно нити сшивающие прошлое и будущее, вчера и завтра, реинкарнация времени, неподвижная река в хаотично движущемся мире;

Тухлую прогорклость могил рассветы над крышами одноэтажной Америки деревья вместо укрытия винные пары последних встреч бесконечные полки библиотек дикие вопли неупокоенных душ вместо колыбельной алый жар безумия вместо ночника Луна и соль и пламя и бензиновая гарь погребальных костров и святая вода иллюзий и яркий свет слепых глаз;

Тех, кто в пылу епитимьи приковал себя к рулевому колесу, к пассажирскому сиденью, к бумажным стаканам с дешевым кофе, к темным костюмам и старым джинсам, кто вырвал свое сердце и заменил его пылающей в лучах солнца пятиконечной звездой;

Тех, кто просиживал вечера за горьким пивом, заливая его режущим алкоголем, кто слышал приближение Страшного суда и сам приближал его, треск печатей и хохот исчадий Преисподней;

Тех, кто не умолкая читал экзорцизмы, не зная, что главный демон уже внутри, захлебываясь, топил его в крови, вместо этого взращивая до размеров Эмпайер-Стейт-билдинг;

Тех, кто утопил себя в непролитых слезах, впал в неистовство, пошел на перекрестье дорог и умер, пытаясь спасти того, чья участь была умереть;

Тех, кто изгибался на дыбе, выблевывая свои внутренности, харкая кровью, выдирая руки из плечевых суставов, сжимая скрюченными пальцами кольца пылающего железа;

Тех, кто сошел с дыбы, обратившись и переродившись, взял в руки нож и нанес первый удар, что разорвал небо, и землю, и в очередной раз потряс устои неспокойного мира;

Тех, кто вернулся, словно слепой червь, из своего убежища, и взглянул в божественный свет, не веря в божество;

Тех, кто страдал, боясь темноты, страшась тех, кто приходит ночью, кто просил пощады, но не получил ее;

Тех, кто нес слово отца, клинком прокладывая себе путь, жертвуя невинных во славу всех, кто терял веру, пытаясь научить верить других;

Тех, кто в безнадежной борьбе с невозможным каждый день преодолевал себя, вечные спасители, преследователи, жертвы божественного плана, безвестные безумцы, имя которым… 

 

**2.**

В пустоте зданий из металла и бетона, в одиночестве месива человеческих тел, в клетке из костей, мяса и сухожилий нет бога.

Молельные жернова крутятся для банковских счетов, для атомных боеголовок, для трансгенных продуктов.

В пустых головах рождается новое зло… Зло не в ночных кошмарах, не в ведьмовстве, не в неверии… Зло в мерзости, алчности, равнодушии.

Города – чумные скотомогильники, коптящие небо; гниющая плоть и гнилые мысли.

Жесткий диск переполнен, спираль ДНК рвется на части, вселенная требует перезагрузки.

Карнавал! Отбросы! Ходячие мертвецы! Первородное зло! 

Сверхъестественное проникает в жизнь, заменяет собой каждодневную рутину.

Мир - не театр, а лишь игра теней на простыне, бег электронов по соединениям диодов ячеек памяти.

Чувства становятся звонкой монетой, Мидас прикасается к нам, протягивая костлявые пальцые сквозь цветные стекла и пластиковую поверхность экрана. Люцифер - паяц, призывающий Азию поднять голову.

Б-52 нашей надежды уже поднялся в воздух и взял направление на восток. Из завтра он вернется во вчера, механический Уроборос технократии.

Приближается время алых роз! В Детройте уже выпал вечный снег, черные хлопья адских выбросов покрывают улицы, проникают в дома, обволакивают души. Кровь рисует узор на полу старой церкви - поднимайся, Светонесущий! Подари нам огонь тысячи солнц, согрей нас пламенем новой звезды! Ты, чья плоть есть вера и любовь, кто не осквернит себя ложью - ты Спаситель Земли от ее детей. Ты - евнух, оплодотворяющий мужчин и женщин.

Почему ты не оставляешь меня? Прочь из моей головы! Раздевай эту ночь прожекторами своих глаз! Свет струится с тебя, расцвечивая небеса!

Приди! Приди! Заполни пустые раковины квартир, вдохни жизнь в холодные дыры сердец, наполни соком своим окоченевшие чресла.

Алые знаки на белой стене, кто откроет эти врата? Кто станет новым Отцом? Сила наполняет тебя, да пребудет она в тебе ныни и присно и во веки веков. 

Они ломаются, пытаясь удержать твою расползающуюся плоть! Черная слизь истекает из тебя, ты заражаешь собой умы. Горьки воды твои, мир, ведь пала звезда, о которой ты предвещал.

Пожирающие плоть – плоть от плоти твоей, раздирают тебя – рви пуповину! Кем назовешься ты, если имя тебе - легион? Камо грядеши, безумный путник? Где твои пилюли, почему ты не принял их? 

Предсказания, бутылки, ножи, расширители, эйфория, epic love, все смешалось в мясорубке каждодневных излияний.

Хохот! Клинки! Библия! Гигантские олдмобили, полные дерьма!

Перейди на ту сторону водохранилища - кто встретит тебя там? Восемь лет отчаяния, восемь лет кайфа, все течет, все остается неизменным, великая американская молитва возносит тебя.

Бездумное поколение! Они видели это. Пустые глаза, огромные плакаты, бесконечные обманы фотошопа. Этот смех - твой колокол над рекой.

Вы думаете, конец грядет? Опомнитесь! Он давно уже наступил, а вы и не заметили.

 

**3.**

Эй, Джуд! я с тобой, в желтом доме,  
где ты не безумнее меня

Я с тобой, в палате,  
Где ты кажешься почти умиротворенным

Я с тобой, в твоей голове,  
Где ты убиваешь миллионы и еще одного

Я с тобой, в клетке,  
Где стены рушатся, и ты просыпаешься

Я с тобой, в небесных чертогах,  
В заоблачном гетто для таких, как мы,  
Где нас ждет ангельская лоботомия и божественный электрошок

Я с тобой, в этом мире,  
Где твое состояние стало серьезнее, где о тебе говорили по радио

Я с тобой, в круге горящего масла,  
Где ты собираешься коротать несколько сотен лет

Я с тобой, в супружеской постели,  
Где ты накрываешься одеялом с головой и читаешь молитву

Я с тобой, в смертном теле,  
Где возможности человеческого мозга не справляются с призраками твоего чувства вины

Я с тобой, в грязном номере,  
Где ты смотришь порно и возбуждаешься

Я с тобой, в зеленых лугах,  
Где ты считаешь пчел

Я с тобой, в стране слоновой кости и дешевых человеческих жизней,  
Где ты бродишь голышом, размышляя о словах Августина

Я с тобой, в старом доме,  
Где ты симулируешь шизофрению и сожаление

Я с тобой, в бункере заговорщиков,  
Где ты замышляешь очередную революцию

Я с тобой, в чистилище,  
Где ты задаешь глупые вопросы

Я с тобой, на распутье,  
Где ты хирургическим скальпелем вскрываешь свое сознание

Я с тобой, в час решающей битвы  
Где ты снова умираешь, чтобы воскреснуть  
И снова умереть и воскреснуть и умереть и воскреснуть и умереть  
В бесконечной череде сменяющих друг друга реальностей,  
На корочке пирога и в кофейной гуще

 

**Послесловие.**

Свят! Свят! Свят! Свят! Свят! Свят! Свят! Свят! Свят!  
Свят! Свят! Свят! Свят! Свят! Свят!

Свят мир! Свята душа! Святая импала и ее багажник!

Свято все! Святы все! Свят Дин! Свят Сэм! Джон свят и свят Бобби! Кроули свят! Мэг свята! Аластар свят! Уриэль свят! Свят Люцифер и его падшие ангелы! 

Святы охотники и их добыча! Святы убийцы! Жертвы святы! Свят нож! Свята кровь! Могильный червь свят! Неупокоенные призраки святы! Свято железо! Соль свята! Скотч свят! Пиво свято! Текила свята! Святы талмуды древних текстов и вчерашние газеты! Святы проститутки, наркоманы, нерожденные дети, монстры, драконы, пророки, дикторы новостей и сценаристы дневных телешоу!

Свят единорог, срущий радугой! Святы кишки адского пса! Святы безумцы, запертые в сумасшедшем доме! Святы преисподняя и небеса! Свят бледный всадник, недрогнущей рукой собирающий свою жатву!

Святы органические продукты! Свят вишневый пирог! Гамбургеры святы!

Свята пишущая машинка и антидепрессанты! Святы день и ночь! Свят воздух! Земля свята!

Свят улей и свят мед! Святы обезьянки, коты, указательные пальцы, лампочки накаливания и коробки с играми! Святы "Твистер" и Трикстер! Кольт свят, и свята кость правоверной! Святы моющие продукты и борная кислота!

Кастиэль свят!

Свято сверхъстественное!

Аминь.


End file.
